Everyone Deserves A Second Chance
by BloodWolf347
Summary: Fifteen year-old headstrong, stubborn, and sarcastic, Brooke Santos has lost everything she ever cared about. She was taken from her life in Miami and forced to move across the country to live with her half brother that never even knew she existed. Now, faced with the demons of her past and a blossoming love for the most unlikely man, she must choose to take her second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think. All comments are welcome. I'll try to upload every Friday, if I get the chance. So, let me know what you think by clicking the review button at the bottom of the page. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. It and all it's characters belong to thaw amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight that glared at me through the glassed ceiling of the Seattle airport. I glanced around the surprisingly busy landing, looking for the baggage claim. Once I spotted it, I shoved my way through the throng of people shuffling in all directions. I hurriedly located and claimed my duffle bag and book bag before turning to scan the endless sea of faces for anyone that fit the description I received of my older "brother." All I knew was that he was full Quileute, so he had the same dark skin as me (even though I was only half Quileute. The other half was Porter Rican). I also knew he had the typical black hair and dark eyes, as well as being incredibly tall and well muscled. I sat down on a near by plastic bench (which was very uncomfortable by the way) and kept my eyes peeled for anyone that matched my description, however vague it may be.

* * *

After an hour of constantly turning my head and trying to find a comfortable position on my bench, I finally gave up and curled into a ball on my side, using my jacket as a pillow. I figured that my brother had forgotten about me and that was fine with me. I had never wanted to leave the warm sunny streets of Miami Florida, but seeing as how I was only fifteen and parentless, I had no choice. So, I settled down in my fetal position and drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about my life back in Miami.

* * *

I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. I looked up sleepily into a pair of kind brown eyes. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the breathtakingly beautiful woman those eyes belonged to. The woman was obviously Native American, with her dark tanned skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. She was gorgeous. However, she had scars running down the length of the right side of her face and disappearing under her shirt, only to reappear at the end of her sleeve, and finally stopping at her forearm. But the scars only added to her beauty, making her look more exotic.  
She was smiling kindly at me. Or at least the half of her face that wasn't permanently turned down in a scowl was.

"Hi sweetie." She said. "Are you Brooke Santos?"

I gave her a tentative smile. "Si. And you are?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you already knew. I'm your brother's fiancée, Emily. Emily Young. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Oh." I said. "I didn't know my brother had a fiancée. The only thing they told me was that he lived in La Push, Washington and that we shared a father Named Joshua Uley."

She frowned, then plastered a bright smile on her face. "We'll then. Lets get you home and settled in a real bed. That bench doesn't look comfortable at all."

I smiled a real, genuine smile as she picked up my duffel bag and tossed it over her shoulder as I followed her with my book bag. I had a sinking feeling that I was going to like Emily a lot more than my supposed half brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So, thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciated all of the nice and helpful comments. this chapter is a little longer so I hope I get some more feedback on whether or not I did a good job with this chapter. So, click the review button at the bottom of the page when you're done reading. Also, check out my Profile for links to character pics and my Polyvore account. Now, I present to you, chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Or any of it's characters. However, I do own Brooke Santos.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The ride with Emily, in short, was hilarious. After explaining to me that the reason she was late was that she thought my flight was supposed to get in at 5:00PM, and not 4:00 PM, and five minutes of her asking me questions about my life in Miami, she seemed to realize I didn't want to talk about it. So she switched from topic to topic, asking things like: 'What's your favorite color?' 'What's your favorite food?' and 'What are some of your hobbies?' But the one answer I gave that seemed to catch her attention, was when she asked what grade I was in and I replied "10th grade."

"But you said you just turned fifteen right?" She inquired. I nodded in agreement.

"So then shouldn't you be in 9th grade?" She asked.

"Yes. Technically I should, but I skipped a grade in middle school so I started high school a year early." I said sheepishly. I didn't want her to label me as a nerd when she had only just met me. It wasn't that I was a genius, I just picked up the material a lot faster than the other kids.

But she didn't frown and turn her nose up at me. Instead she gave me a heartwarming smile.

"That's great Brooke! I wish I could have done that in school. I hated school work and would have loved to have graduated early." She praised, making me blush. "So what are your favorite subjects?"

"Art and History." I replied automatically. She seemed a little taken aback at my quick response, so I explained my reasoning. "I love to draw and paint to express myself. Art is the only class during the long day that allows me 55 minutes of freedom to draw, paint, or create anything I want and there are no limits. I also find History fascinating. Learning about cultures and practices all over the world is interesting to me. I get to see how other people see the world through their perspectives through their history."

Emily was quiet for a moment as she processed all the information I had given her and finally gave a reply of, "Wow. I guess you really do like those two classes don't you?"

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah. So, what about you? What was your favorite class in high school?" I asked.

She laughed. "Cooking. I love to cook and bake and I am really good at it, so I'm told. It was an easy class because my mom had already taught me everything I needed to know, so I always got 100s on all of the assignments."

I could tell by the way she spoke about it with and wide smile and twinkling eyes that this was one of her favorite things to do. "So do you cook often, then?"

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact. Your brother and his friends are always over at our house. And every single one of them s always hungry and could easily eat a dinner for four all by themselves." These topic also brought a smile to her beautiful face.

"I take you make a lot of food then?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have to go to the store almost every day to buy more food." She laughed.

"Wow. That must cost a fortune!" I exclaimed, surprised. Going to the store every day to buy food to feed these guys? Man, it definitely didn't sound cheap, the way she explained their appetites. "Do they ever not come to your house to eat?"

She just waved it off. "Yes it's expensive, but the boys chip in a lot, so that helps. And I enjoy making it for them. Gives me a chance to try new recipes and blows up my ego with their compliments." She told me with a devilish grin. I laughed at her.

"Why Emily!" I gasped. "Such a selfish thing to do!" We looked at each other for a few seconds before we both busted out laughing. It was a full on belly shaking, knee slapping laugh too. I could tell she would be one of my closest friends here.

* * *

After another 15 minutes of talking and joking with one another, we passed the sign that said, "Welcome to La Push!" And my stomach began to sink further and further down to my toes. I think Emily could tell I was nervous because she reached over, and gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Sam hasn't stopped talking about you since he found out and now the other guys are excited to meet you too." She told me with an encouraging smile. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Thanks." I said. And I really did mean it. Emily had been nothing but nice to me since I had met her and if she said I had nothing to worry about, then I'm pretty sure I was just being paranoid.

A few minutes later we had made our way through the thick forest and down a long dirt path off the main road. We came to a stop outside of a small cabin in the middle of a small clearing.

It was absolutely beautiful. It's the kind of home you wouldn't think you would want, but once you see it, you fall in love with it. And I did. It was made of a dark brown colored wood that blended in nicely with the trees surrounding it, making it look at though it had popped up from the forest itself. There was a narrow pathway that was paved by stepping stones of different sizes and colors that led to the front porch. The porch extended a few feet in front of the door and ran the length of the front of the house. The railings were lined with dainty little flowers that added color other than green and brown, making the house stand out even more. It looked to be two stories form the position of the windows and the front door, which was painted a dark red, was wide open. All in all, it looked very homie and comfortable. I think I could definitely learn to call it home.

Emily gave my shoulder one last comforting squeeze before opening her door and sliding to the ground. Shutting the door behind her with my duffel thrown across her shoulder, she made her way toward the house. With a quiet sigh, I followed her example, quickly climbing from the truck. Pushing the door shut behind me, I slung my back pack over my shoulder, and slowly ambled my way toward my new home.

Little did I know that my life was about to change, forever...


End file.
